


【盾鐵】voiceless

by lovetitle



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※他們屬於彼此，OOC屬於我※AA宇宙※病傷描寫





	【盾鐵】voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> ※他們屬於彼此，OOC屬於我  
> ※AA宇宙  
> ※病傷描寫

　　昆式戰鬥機低鳴的引擎聲震動空氣，鷹眼身手矯健地翻身跳上飛機，拔出爆破箭破壞包圍美國隊長的數臺機器人。然而沒有多大的作用，後面的機器人前仆後繼團團包圍住美國隊長不讓他有逃跑的可能，鷹眼心急如焚地向裡面喊著再等等。

　　「隊長，時間要到了！」素來冷靜的俄羅斯間諜語氣中帶著一絲的急促。

　　「寡婦，上去！鷹眼，繩子！」而美國隊長總有個計劃。

　　他揮舞盾牌打掉前排機器人配置的雷射槍，一個掃堂腿把他們翻倒在地，趁他們失去目標之際，他爬上了旁邊堆積如山的火藥箱，抓住天花板垂下的鐵鍊，弓起身軀一躍跳上二樓的走道。找到通往屋頂的梯子，不過屋頂已被他們炸出一個大破洞，陽光照亮陰暗的九頭蛇基地，寶藍色天空清澈如洗。

　　瞬間理解指示的特工二人各司其職，一邊默數著炸彈的倒數計時，一邊完成手邊的工作。鷹眼將特殊箭頭扣在弦上，拉滿弓，等著飛機到定點，他立即將帶了繩索的箭頭射到隊長腳邊。

　　隊長一手抓住繩子，用盾牌切斷嵌入牆壁的勾爪，鷹眼在戰機上撐住隊長，他順著繩子攀爬而上。此時九頭蛇基地的自爆倒數歸零，裝置在基地內的炸藥連環爆開，強大的爆炸氣浪掀起懸在半空中的美國隊長，鷹眼不負自己的英雄名，眼明手快把人拖進機艙。與他搭檔過無數次，極有默契的黑寡婦在鷹眼把人救到手的同時，立即加足馬力，駛離爆炸地點。

 

　　耳朵疼得快要炸裂，淚腺被刺激地痠疼，男人睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的盡是矇矓不清的片片色塊，耳朵像失控地接收器，聲音忽大忽小乎近乎遠，時而清晰，時而模糊地難以辨別，像他七十年前衝進海中，海水逐漸填滿飛機艙，爆炸的聲音也變得遙遠不清──史帝夫驚恐地張大的眼睛，強烈的光線使他眼前一片發白，眨眨眼睛仍沒有好轉的跡象。

　　他能感覺到不少人圍在他床邊，但是他們的注意力卻不在自己身上，因為他醒了卻沒一個人發現。他偏過頭，看到遠方有兩個破碎的影子，一個焦躁的繞著圈子，對著另一個全身黑的人揮舞著雙手，他的肢體動作洩露出他滿腔的怒意，就算他看不清楚，他也知道那個人是誰。

　　「停！」

　　他怎麼會認不出那是東尼呢？那可是他的東尼。

　　史帝夫吼出的巨大聲音嚇到診療室裡的所有人，所有人全看著他，東尼更是立刻拋下與福瑞的爭論衝向他。

　　「史帝夫──！」東尼握住史帝夫的手，親吻他的手，用額頭磨蹭，呢喃地說著太好了。

　　光是說出一句話、一個小小的動作就讓史帝夫頭暈目眩地想吐，胃袋裡的東西爭先恐後地湧入食道，喉頭一陣發酸，舌尖嚐到淡淡的苦味。耳朵傳來一陣巨痛，有什麼東西流了出來，他用另外一隻手的摸了一下，感覺手上沾了濕濕黏黏的東西。

　　突然間周圍的聲音變得巨大且嘈雜，周圍的人四散開來，又有什麼人填上空缺，而東尼顫巍巍地鬆開他的手，史帝夫反手想留住他，身體卻不受他的控制。

　　看到史帝夫手上沾染的一大塊鮮紅，東尼盡力地壓下喉嚨裡的尖叫，他被救護人員推到一旁，呆愣地站在原地不知該如何是好。娜塔莎難得溫柔地伸出援手，把他拉到一旁，免得他打擾醫護人員的診治工作。

　　他的眼睛至始至終沒離開過躺在病床上的史帝夫。

 

　　史帝夫再次醒來時，躺在他最熟悉的床上，看到天花板的花紋，他知道自己已經回到了復仇者大廈，回到他和東尼的房間。他撐起身體坐起來，頭還有些暈眩，但比起上次醒來已經好了許多，感謝他的四倍復原力，然而看到空無一人的房間，他難掩心中的失落。

　　東尼不在身邊──史帝夫試圖說服自己東尼有很多事情得忙，修理昆式戰鬥機、處理史塔克工業的事務、研發新的盔甲、改進復仇者的武器、支付戰損和政府官員周旋……有很多事情需要他去處理，他不在房間裡陪自己也是正常的。

　　史帝夫躺回床上，猶豫再三，最後鼓起勇氣開口問道：「賈維斯，東尼人在哪裡？」

　　他等了很久卻沒等到賈維斯的回應。

　　「賈維斯？你在忙嗎？」

　　他這才意識到起床之後，他完全沒聽到空調運轉的聲音──儘管東尼相當自豪復仇者大廈採用的是全世界最高科技、最安靜的冷氣機，但對於有著四倍聽力的超級士兵來說，仍然能聽見細微的機械運轉聲。

　　任務中巨大的爆破熱浪，三棲母艦上摸到耳朵沾上的鮮紅，史帝夫輕易地將所有線索全串了起來──不是賈維斯沒回應自己，而是他失去了聽力。

　　備受打擊的史帝夫頹喪地倒回床上，用手蓋住臉，他的視力已經恢復正常，能清楚地看見貼在天花板壁紙的花紋，但是他什麼聲音也聽不見。

　　一個重量把床往下壓了壓，熟悉的手臂環住他的腰，上衣下擺捲起的皮膚感受到那人的身上帶著濃厚的水氣。

　　史帝夫不由自主摩娑著他的前臂、掌心，和他十指相扣。

　　他什麼話也沒說，靜靜地陪著他躺在床上。

 

　　睡醒的史帝夫滿足地睜開眼睛，他一陣子沒躺在床上安然地睡覺了，一個禮拜露宿野外的任務，輪班監視的前置作業，無一不消耗體力，而現在他回到家了。史帝夫歪過頭看向他的枕邊人，他情不自禁漾出笑容。那人用棉被把自己捲成簑衣蟲，窩縮在被子裡，只露出一顆亂糟糟的腦袋，嘴角帶著濕濕的口水，與螢幕上光鮮亮麗的史塔克不同，這是只有親近之人才能看到的東尼史塔克。

　　瞥見床頭的鬧鐘，史帝夫嚇得跳了起來，現在已經八點了，平常這個時間他已經晨跑完、洗好澡，在廚房為大家準備早餐，而不是躺在床上剛醒來，他三步併兩步衝進浴室。

　　「賈維斯，」出聲的瞬間，耳邊一片寂靜，史帝夫想起自己失聰的事情，以他目前的狀況，理所當然地聽不見鬧鐘聲，「……啊，不沒事。」

　　賈維斯的回應投影在鏡子上，螢藍色的字讓他想到東尼胸前的反應堆。他不免有些愧疚，覺得自己不該揣測東尼指示賈維斯關掉鬧鐘，只為了讓自己多待在床上一些時間，雖然那個人確實做過這種事，但他也保證會再做了。

　　史帝夫走出浴室，東尼正坐在床上，閱讀著今天的重大訊息，一看到史帝夫他大手一揮把它們全關了。

　　東尼已經醒了──史帝夫猜想是不是他下床的動靜太大吵醒了他，他心中暗藏的愧疚感再次加重。

　　當他們抵達飯廳時，史帝夫一如往常地向大家打招呼，過大的音量嚇了大家一跳，紛紛停下手上的動作望向門口，唯有索爾爽朗地走上前朝氣地回應史帝夫，雖然他完全聽不見。發覺自己說話太大聲的史帝夫張著嘴不知道該開口道歉，還是什麼話也別說默默入座，他下意識地向東尼求救，他揮揮手，拉著史帝夫到餐桌旁落坐。

　　克林特和娜塔莎已經先為大家做好了早餐，雖然他們的說法是浩克和索爾耐不住餓吵著要吃東西，看到面前色香味俱全的早餐，史帝夫感謝隊友們不多說的體諒。

　　吃完早餐，眾人各自解散忙碌去，史帝夫也為自己訂下一個計劃──美國隊長總有個計劃不是？

 

　　隔天早上，史帝夫進入飯廳時，再次和大家打了招呼，很明顯今天的聲音比昨天要控制得好。

　　東尼瞬間理解昨天躲在房間裡的史帝夫到底在做些什麼。

　　「賈維斯，你怎麼沒跟我報告這件事。」東尼佯怒地小聲指責賈維斯。

　　聰明好管家自然不與耍任性的惡主子多加計較，他平淡地回應：「我想隊長更希望讓你親自驗收成果。」

　　東尼哼了兩聲，捏了把史帝夫的翹屁股，換得他的一個怒瞪，他滿意地咧嘴一笑。

 

　　因為這場災難而得到長假的史帝夫空閒時間都花在陪伴東尼上，他在工作臺前忙碌，史帝夫在旁邊的沙發描繪眼前的一切。站在全息螢幕前勾畫出螢藍色線條的東尼，身上只穿著黑色吊嘎，手臂肌肉隨著動作鼓起又放鬆，胸口的反應堆照出同樣的顏色，柔軟的肚子包裹在衣服裡，腳下踩著稍長的運動褲，整個人顯得嬌小又可愛。噢，千萬不能被他聽到自己說他可愛，不然他又要生氣了。

　　當警報音響起時，什麼都聽不見的史帝夫淡然地坐在沙發上畫畫，直到東尼關閉投影，穿上盔甲，史帝夫發現有敵人來襲，他下意識地起身要走出實驗室，東尼伸出斥力砲攔住他，嘴巴叨叨絮絮說著什麼。

　　史帝夫清楚自己現在的身體狀況不適合戰鬥，所以東尼阻止他；就算去了，聽不到聲音的他也只會成為隊友的包袱，選擇留下來這件事完全不用考慮。他親吻東尼的臉頰，告訴他萬事小心，他站在窗邊目送戰友們離開基地飛往戰場。

　　轉過頭，史帝夫立刻要求賈維斯將復仇者裝備上的鏡頭、新聞媒體上的影像全部投影出來，他站在投影之中，配合文字實況，掌握現場狀況。他決定留在後方，但決不僅做個為隊友祈禱的人，他要以自己的方式提供助力。

　　機器人軍團毫無預兆地出現在紐約，復仇者一邊疏散群眾，一邊抵禦機器人的攻勢，然而它們像傾巢而出的螞蟻，打完這批又出現下一批，源源不絕怎麼打都打不完。克林特的箭袋空了，抓空的他倉促地躲過雷砲攻擊，娜塔莎汗濕淋漓，素來整齊的秀髮凌亂不堪，索爾的頭盔不知道掉在哪裡，閃電聽從他的指令落下，東尼召喚第四具盔甲前來，原先幫忙疏散人群的鋼鐵軍團早已被破壞殆盡，山姆肌肉痠疼不已，但仍咬牙苦撐，連續三個小時的高強度戰鬥讓眾人精神與肉體累積的疲憊到達極限──唯有浩克完全不受影響，怒吼著猛烈地狂砸。

　　望著眼前多如潮水的機器人，砲火不停的東尼在心中碎念著，一定有什麼東西控制著這些機器人，主謀不可能一口氣控制這麼多機器人，他漏掉了什麼嗎？

　　「賈維斯，分析這個區域的電磁能量！」我倒要看看你藏在哪裡。

 

　　同樣的圖出現在史帝夫面前，他一眼看到三個街區外有高能量的電磁反應，同時發現代表東尼的紅色座標點正往那邊前進，顧不得會不會影響東尼的可能，他直接切進東尼的通訊系統。

　　「東尼，停下來！」史帝夫對著他命令。

　　「不，史帝夫，大家都累了，我必須要盡快解決他。」東尼的聲音帶著粗重的喘息聲。

　　「你需要後援。」史帝夫提出單薄的勸說，但他知道那個人不會答應的。

　　「我可是金鋼不壞的鋼鐵人呢。」

　　說完，東尼關閉對外通訊，專注在任務之上。

　　史帝夫咬著唇，盯著賈維斯顯示的字句像要把它燒穿，他猛然回頭看向投影出來的影像。

　　媒體拍到鋼鐵人離開戰場的畫面，下方的標題迅速換成「鋼鐵人棄戰?!」，主播快速地張闔嘴巴，史帝夫不知道她說些什麼，但絕對不是什麼好聽的話。東尼明明是為了解決源頭而飛離，有多少民眾會相信他們的報導呢？史帝夫氣得捶在雙腿上，但是他更氣無法給予東尼援助的自己，只能待在復仇者大廈等待結果的自己。

　　東尼高速飛到地圖上顯示高電磁的區域，立刻遭到猛烈的攻擊，他一邊閃躲，一邊揚起笑容，這個反應證明他找對地方了。東尼立刻開始戰鬥模式，一邊消滅機器人、定點砲，一邊尋找發送信號給機器人的基地臺，只要消滅了那個東西大部分的機器人都將停止運作。

　　盔甲上的鏡頭遭到破壞，現在史帝夫只剩下電視可以查看東尼的動向，他窩縮在沙發裡，眼睛不離畫面，雙手食指交扣暗自祈禱著──摩天大樓轟然倒塌，史帝夫瞬間站了起來，他揚聲詢問賈維斯目前狀況卻沒得到回應，他想到現場去，但是沒有賈維斯的幫助，他離開大廈便寸步難行。

　　他抱著頭坐在沙發裡，不知道維持這個姿勢多久，肌肉僵硬地發疼。一陣風吹過他的皮膚，他茫然地抬起頭來，看到破破爛爛的金紅色戰甲出現在眼前，那人踉蹌地從盔甲中出來，額角帶著傷口，嘴邊掛著瘀青，流出的血已經凝固，黑紅色的血跡留在他臉上。轉眼間他站在自己面前，他張開雙手抱住自己。

　　在東尼抱住他之前，史帝夫完全沒察覺自己在顫抖，他深深埋進東尼的頸窩，嗅著他身上的汗臭味，一陣酸澀竄上鼻頭，水滴從眼眶湧出，胸腔上下起伏。東尼的聲帶貼在史帝夫耳邊震動，他低喃的話語他一個字也聽不到。他像找回自己心愛玩具的小男孩在東尼懷中大哭一場，今天的不甘、擔心、害怕、恐懼……全部隨著淚水流出。

　　史帝夫再也不想回味今天的經歷，他什麼辦法也沒有，只能待在安全的大廈裡，眼睜睜地看著東尼犧牲自己。

 

　　當同個空間的人一直在看你，想必你什麼事情也做不下去──東尼停下手上的工作，拉起護目鏡給了史帝夫一個怒瞪，他反倒露出大而甜美的笑容回應你。東尼扯扯嘴角皮笑肉不笑的回敬過去，他忍不住擔心史帝夫是不是既聽力受損後，連腦袋都跟著壞了，像個白癡一直笑。

　　事實上，東尼愛死史帝夫如陽光燦爛的笑容，每次看到那個笑容心頭任何的煩躁立刻散去，如夏日沙灘的日光浴，所有煩惱在這個笑容面前都顯得多餘，什麼問題都能迎刃而解，只要有他在身邊──放下銲槍，東尼揉了揉自己燒紅的臉，現在也不是什麼熱戀期，他居然被史帝夫區區一個的笑容搞得滿臉通紅，東尼史塔克你對得起花花公子的名號嗎？

　　呃，好吧，不是區區的笑容，是他最愛的笑容。

　　「笑什麼笑，牙齒白呀？以為我喜歡你的笑容就可以這樣嗎？哼！」背對著史帝夫的東尼仰頭大喊，正因為如此他沒看見史帝夫揚起的嘴角。

 

　　「賈維斯，謝謝你。」

　　「為復仇者服務是我的職責，羅傑斯先生。」

　　東尼站在門口，聽見史帝夫和他的好管家正在講話，如果在平時沒什麼好奇怪的，但是史帝夫不是聽力受損，為什麼賈維斯以說話回應他？東尼悄悄推開門，史帝夫的視線同時落在自己身上，他又再次露出那種──燦爛如夏日陽光，足以魅惑東尼理智的──笑容。

　　東尼看了眼懸在半空中的投影，覺得萬分地眼熟──那不是昨天從戰場上回來，史帝夫抱著他哭的畫面嗎？

　　他眼中燃燒著熊熊怒火，氣沖沖地衝到史帝夫面前，擋住他的視線。

　　「東尼……」他軟軟的求饒。

　　「你什麼時候恢復的？居然拐騙我的賈維斯聯手欺騙我。」

　　「吃早餐的時候就漸漸恢復的跡象──」

　　東尼急促地打斷史帝夫的話。

　　「等等！你早上就恢復了，為什麼沒跟我說，居然是我先發現？如果我沒發現你是不是不打算跟我說？」

　　「我怕這只是暫時性恢復，怕告訴你後又聽不見，你肯定又會鬧脾氣。」史帝夫攬住東尼的腰，把他帶進自己懷中。

　　東尼自然環住史帝夫脖子，他嘴巴停不下來，罵著史帝夫「太過分，應該要早點跟他說」，心裡為史帝夫感到開心的同時，他突然想起今天下午在實驗室說過的話，忍不住尖叫一聲。東尼壓住史帝夫的肩膀往後推，嚴肅地問道：「你早上就恢復，下午我說的話你不都聽到了！」

　　史帝夫誠實的點點頭，東尼的臉肉眼可見的速度充滿了血，紅得如馬戲團小丑的鼻子，他把自己縮成小球，窩進史帝夫懷中，看不到他的臉就不用面對他。

　　下午的話他以為史帝夫聽不到才說出口的，現在的東尼只想把下午的自己砸進牆壁裡。

　　難怪剛才進來時，他會這樣對他笑。

　　看著史帝夫的耀眼的笑容，東尼完全無法對他生氣，反而迷戀地看著他的笑容，痴痴地傻笑──現在的白痴是他才對，東尼史塔克英名毀於一旦。

 

 

　　END.

 

 

 

　　「賈維斯？」

　　『竭誠為您服務，羅傑斯先生。』賈維斯把回應投影在史帝夫面前。

　　「我聽力已經恢復正常了，你直接跟我說話即可。」

　　「非常恭喜您，羅傑斯先生！這件事需要向先生報告嗎？」

　　「等會我自己告訴他。」

　　「是的，想必先生知道這件事一定會非常開心。」

　　「我想請你調出昨天東尼戰後回到大廈的影片。」

　　「請問是先生降落後進入實驗室的影片嗎？」

　　「是的。」

　　「影片已準備好，請問現在播放嗎？」

　　「是的，麻煩你了！」

 

　　END.

 

2017.06.06

 

恭喜AA第四季開播！復仇者們快把Tony救回來RRRRRR  
看先行彈幕有人說隊長像蛇隊不能忍，AA盾那麼好，別說他是蛇隊（怒一百萬

想寫暫時性失聰的隊長，考慮了一下還是AA宇宙比較好發揮，因為大家比較常一起出任務XD

後面不知道大家看不看得懂  
是Steve跟JARVIS要影片看，看的時候被Tony發現這樣<<<

捏屁股那邊寫得超開心，覺得AA鐵就是要這麼囂張，這麼囂張ㄟ可愛，不過換CV的事情還是好難過TT

參考資料  
http://www.twword.com/wiki/鼓膜外傷性破裂


End file.
